Symphony
by Niallateit
Summary: In a world where everyone seeks purpose, is it still possible to find someone who'll be with you till the very end? Well they dont call life unexpected without a reason.
1. Symphony : Prologue

**Prologue **

25_ years_  
Its been 25 years since the day everything changed, but it was all still fresh in Niall's head as he walked out on the pavement towards his car. He was so used to them being around, its like they were still there, hiding in the backseat to freak him out as he got in. Sometimes Niall is almost sure he heard their voices, their ringing laughter in his house, he swears. After all how can someone like them just … go like that ?

Even after so many years as he caught a glimpse of the building that used to be their college, it all hit him like a huge wave. Its crazy how a simple ruined building can bring back so many moments, hold so many memories. He lingered there for a while and then drove forward, moving through the almost empty streets of London. It was a typical rainy day, the pitter-patter of rain drops he was so used to, but it all seemed different today.  
Like it did, every year.

Reaching his destination he picked up his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Where are you, Zayn?"

"Sorry Niall, it'll take me an hour, but I'll be there"

Niall sighed and stared out, the rain almost fogging the windows.

There was a pause and Zayn spoke, "25 years .. such a long time .. unbelievable".

"Yeah .. very long".

There was an almost inaudible sniff from Zayn's side, and another pause.

Finally Zayn spoke, clearing his throat, "I'll see you in an hour".

"Yeah okay".

Niall put the phone down, closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

_"Now now horan, what has gotten your panties in a twist on such a fine day?"_

_"Boyfriend problem, I suppose?"_

_"Ah!" sighing dramatically he placed his hand on Niall's shoulder and went on "Thou hast not broke from company, as my passion now makes me, thou hast not lov'd! _  
_O Zayny ! Zayny ! Zayny !"_

_There was an outburst of laughter from the other one and they both went into uncontrollable peals of laughter, causing Niall to blush stupidly._

_"Shut the fuck up you both!"._

Niall smiled, wiping the increasing moisture in his eyes.

There were a dozen moments like these that he missed now. Even after marrying Zayn, which was all he ever wanted, he couldn't stop missing them. Zayn wont tell, but he knows he misses them too. After all theirs was a story one could never forget, especially someone who'd known them for years, witnessed all the changes in their lives.

And even after so many years, as he sat back in his seat watching the raindrops on the windscreen, he couldn't help but think back to _the day where it all had begun._


	2. Symphony : Chapter 1

**A/N** : _Alright I know it is kinda long .. but idk what to say guys I wasn't even thinking when I was writing, PLEASE just give it a read and tell me what you think, then only I'll continue the story!. And there's a prologue, a small one, DO READ it :)_

"..And you just wont believe what she said ! She was like 'I heard about your husband Amanda, his company had a stocks fall?' .. Can you believe that ? Ridiculous woman .. haha! I obviously told her to get her facts straight .. and so I …"

Louis sighed.. it was the usual way how everyday began at his residence, but still he cant help but be annoyed. Sometimes he wondered if his parents even remember they have a son, he's almost certain they dont. After all, how can he be more important than kitty parties, stock exchanges, seminars, latest gossips and all that. Twirling spaghetti on his fork he spoke, "I'm HIV positive".

There was an instant pause and Amanda almost screamed

"What?!"

"Just kidding .. please continue".

That earned him a glare from his father but in a few moments, they had resumed their conversation.

Shaking his head, Louis picked up his backpack and walked out of his house towards his bike. Just as he was about to drive, his cell phone buzzed.

It was Zayn's call.

Fuck

He was about to pick it up but thought better of it, and held the phone a good few inches from his ear and received the call.

"LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS ? THE THIRD PERIOD IS FRIGGIN' OVER !  
I'M IN DETENTION BECAUSE OF YOU ! I'M GIVING YOU 10 MINUTES TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE WITH MY PROJECT OR I SWEAR ITS GONNA BE YOUR LAST DAY ON EARTH!".

Louis rolled his eyes and replied "Zayn .. dont stress so much ! Its just NOT good for your pretty face, I'll be there in 2, now go and ask your boyfriend to give you a kiss or something 'cause you really need some love at the moment".

"Fuck you".

"Gladly".

Louis put the phone down and drove towards his college, _St. Teresa. _He wont say it was complete heaven, but it was much better than the hell hole his house was. Parking his bike in its usual place, he hung his bag on his shoulder and walked in the building. He was greeted by various 'Hellos' and 'Wassups!' by various unfamiliar faces, but again, he was used to it. Being the only son of one of the countries leading business tycoons, all this attention came along with it.

Walking through the hallway, he soon spotted two familiar faces looking at him from a distance.

Well looking like they want to eat him raw.

One of them was Zayn Malik, he's best friend since 3rd grade. He was completely the typical best friend, always concerned and ready to help, and fun to be around. Zayn was totally attractive, and ofcourse a treat for the girls at St T's, but they were soon heartbroken when they found out he was _not that into them_.

He was into guys.

Now when Louis found it out, he thought he was making fun of him, as Louis himself was homosexual. But it was all soon clarified when Zayn introduced him to his boyfriend, Niall horan.

The Irishman was really adorable, and Louis thought he complimented Zayn well as where he was deep and intellectual, Niall was as loud and carefree as one could be.

He was indeed a bit shy at first, not getting into direct conversations with Louis or spending a lot of time with him alone, but it didn't take him long enough to reveal hi s true self. A very loud, jolly, bouncing and food-loving self.

Well that was all 4 years back, right now he was confronted with a very pissed-looking couple standing near his locker.

"Hi Louis" .. Niall spoke with a very angry look on his Easter bunny face, and Louis had to bite back his laughter.

"Oh so you find something amusing here, Lou?". Now Zayn was indeed the scary one, and Louis dared not laugh at him.

"No Zayn I wa-

"Niall had gone his hometown during the vacations, and we just had a chance to go out this evening after ages but because. of. YOU. its ruined!".

"Look Zayn I obviously didn-

"NO!" he spat and moved towards Louis in a rather threatening manner, who had to take a few steps back.

"I've had enough of you tommo, and I'm not gonna listen to anything you say anymore. You're gonna pay for it this time. From this day, neither will I, nor Niall will help you in ANY school work for the entire month! And its fucking. final."

"Now now Zayn darling dont be so ups-

"Shut up!" Zayn screamed causing both Louis and Niall to jump back a few steps.

With that he turned on his heels and stormed away from the couple of them, towards his class.

"It wasn't my idea… "

Niall seemed to have forgotten to hold up the pissed look on his face, as he seemed almost guilty after Zayn's outbreak on Louis.

Louis was utterly devastated.  
Its not like he's a complete idiot, but he'd rather have an A grade student doing half his school work than himself. Anger was the only thing he didn't like about Zayn.

Mostly because he always got him pissed.

Well its not his fault his alarm clock decided to stop working, is it ?

"Dont worry mate, he'll be fine .. just give him some time, you know Mrs. Potts, she makes a lot of fuss over being punctual and all and she just didn't listen to any of Zayn's explanations and threw him straight into detention. He got very irritated of course and … you know".

"I get it Niall .. I'm so sorry, trust me I really am".

"Its all good mate dont worry, he'l be happy when I walk him home after its over and …

".. take a detour ? "

Niall winked at Louis and went in the direction of his classroom as the period bell rang.

—-

DIVERSION : WORK IN PROGRESS

_What a wonderful day. _  
It seemed like getting into a fight with his best friend wasn't enough.  
Now Louis had to take the long way home. But instead he decided to take the way through the forest, so he took a u-turn and drove into it.

He'd never gone very deep into the the forest but there was something about it that amazed him, a simple lonely forest in the middle of a city, lush green surroundings, the never ending canopies of trees and a narrow path bending in the undergrowth. Louis always wondered where it led to, it all seemed so … magical, especially with the distant sound of a waterfall.

He was soon forced out of his reverie when he realized his bike wasn't moving anymore. He started it again.  
The engine revved a little, and stopped.  
He tried again, twice, thrice, 10 times, but nothing.  
Fucking perfect.  
He got off and looked around for any sign of a person he could ask for help, but it seemed everyone had taken the other way, and obviously why would anyone normal choose to go through a forest ?  
But Louis did. And he wasn't normal.

The sun was already nearing the horizon, causing the trees to cast ghostly shadows, which Louis didn't appreciate much given the current situation. Now all he could do was walk out of the forest and look for a mechanic or something but he realized that while day-dreaming he had unknowingly gone in a different direction and now, in every manner of the word,  
he was lost.  
Wonderful.

He had no choice but to walk on the narrow road and see where it led to. He hoped it just got him to a civilized place where he wont be eaten.  
It was almost dark now, just a few traces of twilight in the sky which of course wouldn't reach the forest thanks to the canopies.  
Suddenly Louis realized that the sound of the waterfall was getting louder, water splashing on water with all its might.  
Everything was forgotten as the curiosity of years pulled him towards itself. It was a stupid thing but Louis was always driven towards that mild ringing of the waterfall, ever since he came here when he was 5 years old, with his mother.  
His _real _mother.

After his mother's death, his father remarried and of course it wasn't a good thing for Louis. Amanda grand, her father's secretary, was everything a woman should NOT be. It was since then that Louis' life changed, he knew his life is going to be devoid of the most important thing,  
Love.

His father was never the loving-caring type, partly the reason why his mother wasn't with him anymore, and till the day she was alive he had to keep up the 'ideal-father' act but as soon as she was dead, he was free.  
From that day Louis had to take hold of his life. Its one of the reasons why his friends are so important to him, Zayn and Niall had been with him through it all.  
And he's thankful for that, but still it all didn't seem to fill the hole in his life since his mother's death.  
He had it all. The money, the luxury, everything, and everyone was jealous of him for that. But no one knew the reality, no one knew how he was neglected at his own house, how no one ever asked him "How was your day, lou?", "Come sit with us lou!", "Take care Lou!". It was all just not for him.

Louis sighed and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets as the air began to get cooler. Just then he noticed a small streak of bright light piercing the darkness a few miles ahead of him, and he walked towards it. He could almost feel how close he was to the waterfall, his heartbeat getting wild. His brain was cursing him for being childish and coming this deep into the forest, but it was soon overcame as he pushed aside the branches and looked on.  
For a moment Louis didn't know what he was looking at, he almost thought the waterfall was coming along with the silver light from the sky, falling rhythmically on the ground. But surprisingly, it wasn't the thing that caught his attention, but what was under the waterfall.

Louis wouldn't have noticed _him _if it was dark, but because of the light, that seemed to be there just for _him, _he was able to see the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  
He was human, Louis figured, but .. how ?  
He took a few steps forward, trembling with excitement, and got a better look.  
He was human, alright, a boy, possibly rinsing himself under the waterfall, running his hands all over his bare, muscular chest.

Louis knew staring was rude, but he couldn't help it.

He was dumbstruck as he took in the boy's appearance, his face, Louis had never seen something so beautiful. Everything about him seemed so … crafted, from collarbones to jawline, it was all so .. perfect. The way his neck hollowed at the intake of every deep breath, how he savored every drop of the cold water on his body. How his hands were massaging his scalp, moving through his hair, which though were dripping wet, still didn't lose their wavy texture.

Louis' eyes moved to the lower part of his body, and he was almost disappointed to see he had pants on, though very low, exposing his majestic hip bones. Louis couldn't even risk blinking for a second.  
When he looked back up, he was almost short of breath.  
_His eyes.  
_They were the purest form of summer green, with a slight blue hint of an ocean, as if with a life of their own, curtained by long lashes.

Louis didn't notice those eyes were looking at him, at his silly gaping face. He didn't notice the boy wasn't under the waterfall anymore, but was walking towards him.  
Getting closer with every step … getting real.

It suddenly hit him, and he just forgot everything.  
What is life ? How do we breath?

And suddenly the boy was a mere feet away from him, looking at him with _those _eyes, and then .. he spoke

_"Uh .. I'm Harry, do I know you?"._

—-


End file.
